Suite Life
by kljy23
Summary: Izayoi has decided to work and stay in a hotel and has brought both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with her. What will happen to the hotel? Chaos for sure.
1. Knowing each other

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha- 12 years old. A typical prankster.

Sesshomaru- 14 years old. Wanted no business with whatever Inuyasha has been doing but always got dragged into Inuyasha's pranks.

Izayoi- Mother to Inuyasha but half-mother to Sesshomaru. A singer employed by a hotel.

Kagome- 18 years old. A girl tending the candy bar in the hotel and part-time babysitter for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha has a crush on her though.

Sango- 18 years old. A concierge. Close friends with Kagome.

Miroku- 20 years old. A bell-boy working in the hotel. He has a crush on Sango.

Kikyo- 18 years old. A spoiled daughter of the hotel's owner. She always flaunts her wealth in front of Kagome and Sango.

Naraku- The hotel manager there. Always trying to stop Inuyasha's plans of destruction and always trying to be in Kikyo's good books.

XXXX

"No way are you going to sing in that hotel!" Inu-taisho's voice was heard loud and clear in the living room.

"That's the Fullerton hotel and it is one of the most high class hotels here!" Izayoi's voice was heard shortly after Inu-taisho's.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat down in the living room, watching the television when they heard their parents fighting again.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Inuyasha asked his elder brother.

"Who knows? Maybe Izayoi is going to throw a tantrum again." Sesshomaru replied with a I–don't-care look.

They then sat there watching the television waiting for the famous 3 words from Izayoi.

"I am leaving."

Izayoi stormed out into the living room and took the remote control from the table, shut the television thus earning a growl from Sesshomaru and said, "Pack your things boys. We are leaving to the hotel."

"Are we staying there?" Inuyasha's voice perked up.

"Yes, we are." Izayoi replied.

"Are you going?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shrugged and said, "Why not?" He wanted to try laying by the pool, sipping some beverages. Ah! Heaven.

"Great. So pack your bags boys and we will be leaving in another 10 minutes."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran straight into their room and started packing real fast.

"Hurry up and get out of the bathroom." Inuyasha screamed at his brother.

"Shut up!"

"What are you doing? Putting on make-up?"

"None of your business!"

"Sesshy wearing make-up! Sesshy wearing make-up!"

Sesshomaru opened the door, stepped out and yelled, "Izayoi! Take Inuyasha away!" Then he heard a familiar slam behind him. He turned and realized his brother was missing and then he yelled. "Baka! Get out of there!"

XXXX

After a hard a time trying to pry Sesshomaru away from attacking Inuyasha, Izayoi heaved a sigh and started driving towards the hotel. The journey was smooth with Inuyasha listening to his Walkman and Sesshomaru closing his eyes. Soon Inuyasha got tired with the music and decided to play a prank on his brother. He got close to his brother's ear and started singing out loud the Teletubbies song. Sesshomaru got so shock that he almost jolted out of his seat.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru snarled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha however covered his ears and began singing.

"I said shut up!" Sesshomaru said, conking Inuyasha's head with his fist.

They then began their fight in the car. Izayoi sighed and said, "Please stop fighting within 10 minutes because we are reaching." She received no reply so she did not know whether the boys had heard her.

XXXX

They reached Fullerton hotel soon enough and started to unload their bags to the hotel. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had bruises all over their faces and were sulking. Izayoi shook her head at the boys and started heading to the concierge.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" A girl behind the counter smiled brightly.

"I would like to meet the manager here Mr Naraku." Izayoi smiled.

"Sure. Mrs-"

"Call me Izayoi."

"I am Sango."

Both ladies smiled as Sango called for Mr Naraku. Soon, Mr Naraku arrived and greeted Izayoi.

"Ah! Mrs Taisho. You have decided to work here." Mr Naraku welcomed Izayoi.

"Indeed." Izayoi replied.

"Why don't we have a seat somewhere to talk about the contract?"

"Sure." Izayoi turned to the boys who were sending death glares at each other. "I will have to talk to the manager here so you boys can walked around here. I want no fighting from you boys. Do you get me?"

Both of them nodded obediently as Izayoi walked towards a man.

"Hey look there's a candy bar!" Inuyasha said as he ran towards the bar. Sesshomaru then reluctantly followed him.

Inuyasha glanced around the bar but see no attendant there.

"There's no one here." Inuyasha said.

"Idiot." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath as he slammed his hand down on the bell. The bell thus became dented.

"Oops." Inuyasha said.

A girl around 18 stood up suddenly, startling the boys and said, "Hi. How can I help you? We have all kinds of chocolates and sweets here and which one would you prefer?"

Inuyahsa stared at the girl and said, "You are the sweet thing here."

The girl looked annoyed and then said, "Say that to me when you are a few years older."

Sesshomaru then said, "Sorry that my brother are mentally insane and immature for his age."

"I am Kagome." The girl said.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha said first, beating his brother to it.

"And you are?"

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled and then said, "Why not I treat you two to these two chocolates." She passed them two chocolates and they stuffed it into their bags.

"So Kagome, will you want to go out with me-?" Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's mouth and then said, "I think we are going now. Thanks for the chocolates."

"Welcome. I see you guys around." Kagome replied.

XXXX

They managed to find Izayoi and then they checked into their suite on the upper floor. A bellboy named Miroku helped them with their bags.

"Thank you." Izayoi said.

"You are welcome." Miroku replied before he left. Izayoi then called for the boys to the living room.

"We may be living in a castle but we are not royalty." Izayoi said.

"I think you are a queen mommy." Inuyasha said.

"Aw. But I suck at it." Izayoi replied.

Sesshomaru snickered at the comment Izayoi made.

"So I am going to lay down some rules and you are going to follow them." Izayoi continued.

"Firstly, no running around in the hotel." The boys nodded

"Secondly, no fighting." The boys nodded.

"Thirdly, always put on your best behaviour." The boys nodded.

"Fourth, no pranks." Izayoi eyed on Inuyasha who gulped.

"Fifth, no television." Izayoi said hoping that they will nod but they shook their head.

"No TV?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Just kidding." Izayoi said. "But I expect you boys to behave yourself. Understand?" They nodded.

At around evening, they went down to the hotel's restaurant for dinner.

"I will be working here from tomorrow onwards. I will not have much time for you in the night." Izayoi said.

"Working as a waitress?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru conked Inuyasha's head and muttered, "Idiot."

"Thank you." Izayoi said.

Just then, a trumpet sound was heard and all guests turned towards the entrance to see what's going on. A girl dressed fancifully stepped into the restaurant, smiling.

"Geez. What's up with her?" Inuyasha said.

"She's Kikyo. The heiress of this hotel." Izayoi explained to Inuyasha who replied with the famous "Feh!"

After the drama, they began to eat and started eating their dinner. They returned to their suite and began to talk.

"You boys will be attending school tomorrow." Izayoi said.

Both of them groaned.

"I expect you two to be up and early tomorrow."

Both of them groaned.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning then."

Both of them groaned.

XXXX

This is my first humor story so please be lenient on me if it is not funny.


	2. Tutoringbabysitting is not easy

Chapter 2

Author's note: Yes. I got this idea from the show Zack and Cody. However, I don't really watch/follow the show so please forgive me if it went out of point.

After school, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned to the hotel. Both had a terrible time in school and right now, they are complaining about it.

"I hate school, Sesshy. It makes me waste 12 years reading books, kills off 10 million of my brain cells doing homework and lowered my IQ by 50 preparing for the test tomorrow." Inuyasha grumbled as he pushed open the door into the lobby.

"First of all, 12 years is too little to be compared to mine which is 14 years. Second, you don't have much brain cells anyway so if doing homework kills 10 million of your brain cells; it makes no difference. Third, your 1Q level is below average. Lastly, my name is Sesshomaru not Sesshy!" Sesshomaru taunted Inuyasha.

"Relax Sesshy! Why must you get so uptight?" Inuyasha said as they made their way to the elevator. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "That idiot did not listen what I said just now."

"Yo, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned towards the voice, wondering who called Inuyasha. They saw a boy and a girl about Inuyasha's age walked towards them.

"What's up? Shippo." Inuyasha high five the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to look for our sister, Kagome." Rin said.

Inuyasha then got interested, "You know Kagome?"

"They just said that she is their sister." Sesshomaru reminded Inuyasha.

Inuyasha threw Sesshomaru a funny look before turning back to his friends, "So what does she like? What's her favourite colour? What's her favourite-" Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha's mouth with his hand and said, "The elevator is here." With that, he dragged Inuyasha into the elevator.

"They are weird." Shippo said. Rin nodded.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Izayoi came down from another elevator and began to walk towards the candy bar.

"Excuse me? Can I bother you for a moment?" Izayoi asked politely.

Kagome turned from arranging the sweets and smiled at Izayoi. "Sure how can I help you?"

"Well you see I got to sing tonight and I " Izayoi started talking but was soon interrupted by Kagome.

"You're Izayoi?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. You are pretty." Kagome complimented her.

"So I am wondering if you can baby-sit for my two kids tonight at 6 pm. Well, except one isn't a real kid and another is a real prankster." Izayoi said.

"Ok. They must be nice." Kagome said happily.

"All right. This is my suite number." Izayoi took out a piece of paper and pen to write. "And I will pay you when I return home."

"No problem."

"Thanks. You are so sweet." Izayoi thanked Kagome before leaving.

Just when Izayoi left, Kikyo came running to Kagome.

"Kagome. I need your help." She said urgently.

"What? To pack you off to Alaska?" Kagome said hopefully.

"No. I need you to tutor me tonight." Kikyo said. Kagome's eyes widened and quickly said, "Sorry can't I got to baby-sit tonight."

"So who is going to tutor me?" Kikyo said pouting. Kagome saw Sango walking with Miroku and dragged Sango to Kikyo.

"Sango will do it." Kagome said, holding her friend's arm.

"Do what?" Sango asked.

"She will tutor me?" Kikyo asked smiling.

"Yes." "No way!" Kagome and Sango said at the same time respectively.

XXXX

"Ok Sango let's talk about the tuition fee shall we? I will pay you 50 bucks per hour how about it?" Kikyo said.

Before Sango could reply, Kagome then said, "I will do it." Sango and Kikyo looked at Kagome. Kagome then said, "What? I said that I would tutor Kikyo. Tonight at this suite number at 6pm, Kikyo."

"Ok." Kikyo said.

"Why don't you just enroll yourself in a school?" Miroku asked.

"Don't you know that education and **me** just don't click" Kikyo said.

"Education and **I**" Kagome said corrected.

"This isn't about you. It's about me." Kikyo turned and talked to Kagome.

"Now, I know why she needs tuition." Sango said. Kagome nodded.

XXXX

After asking Izayoi if Kikyo was allowed to go to her suite and got the permission, Kagome started heading towards the suite as it was going to be 6pm.

"I don't need a babysitter." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah! Me too!" Inuyasha agreed.

_Ding-Dong!_ The bell went.

"I don't like to be baby-sat." Inuyasha grumbled as he stomped to the door. He opened the door and got a shock. Kagome too got a shock.

"I love being baby-sat." Inuyasha said.

"I did not know that I am baby-sitting you." Kagome stunned. She checked the suite number, it was right.

Sesshomaru came out of his room to see what has made Inuyasha changed his mind about being baby-sat. He saw Kagome and then said, "No wonder that idiot changed his mindset."

Kagome stepped in and said, "So eh, I am here to baby-sit."

"And I am here to be baby-sat." Inuyasha said, smiling at Kagome.

Kagome then remembered about Kikyo and said, "Kikyo is coming up here to study. I have checked with Izayoi and she gave me the green light."

"What can we say? The boss said okay." Sesshomaru said.

"Great! So you can help me with my test tomorrow." Inuyasha said still smiling the goofy smile.

"You will still get a F." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at him.

_Ding Dong!_ The doorbell rang again.

Inuyasha went to open the door and got another shock of his life. There standing on his doorstep was the heiress to the hotel they were living in.

"Hi little cutie pie! Where's Kagome?" Kikyo pinched Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha backed away as Kikyo strutted past him.

"Kagome. Are these two required you teaching them?" Kikyo said.

"No I am baby-sitting in case you have forgotten." Kagome said.

"Oh. So can we begin now?" Kikyo asked. Kagome nodded as Kikyo sat down on the chair in the dining area. Inuyasha then plopped his book in front of Kikyo.

"You are not studying here, are you?" Kikyo pointed at him.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Inuyasha pointed back.

"Why don't you behave like some regular kid and go get your milk and go to bed?" Kikyo argued.

"Because I am not like some dumbo here who study needs tuition at that age." Inuyasha argued back.

Kagome managed to stop their fight by sitting down in the middle of them.

"You study for your test, you open up to chapter one." Kagome ordered. Surprisingly, they followed.

For the next 10 minutes, Kagome was able to breathe easily. It was really a tough job keeping those two on bay. She did not need to worry about Sesshomaru as there was no sound coming form him. Is that a good thing?

"Say Kagome, how do you do this question? It says that Claudia has 55 more apples than Sheryl and 45 less than Lydia and blah blah blah. ." Kikyo shoved Kagome the question.

Inuyasha almost puke out his apple juice when he heard that question. Seriously he could not imagine that a girl 6 years older than him could not solve this question. He then laughed out loud.

"Shut up!" Both Kikyo and Sesshomaru yelled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome hissed. Then she patiently taught Kikyo how to do that question.

"So you plus this and this together and divide by 3." Kagome explained for the 10th time.

"Why do you need to divide by 3?" Kikyo asked.

"That's how you get the answer?" Kagome explained through gritting her teeth.

"Oh I see." Kikyo said taking the book back.

"Haha. Loser!" Inuyasha said out loud. Kikyo made a face back. Kagome cleared her throat and the two stopped their nonsense.

XXXX

Around 9 pm, Izayoi came back. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief.

"Mrs Izayoi, Kikyo. Kikyo, Mrs Izayoi." Kagome introduced Kikyo to Izayoi.

"Mrs Izayoi, I must say that you have quite an interesting son there." With that, she turned to Kagome and handed her the 50 bucks. "Thanks Kagome"

Izayoi then fished her wallet to pay Kagome, "Thanks Kagome."

"You are welcome." Kagome smiled and left.

Izayoi then turned to her two sons.

"So which one is the interesting son of mine?" She questioned.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha who then timidly said, "Me?"

XXXX


	3. Here comes the Prince

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the idea form Zack and Cody.

Author's note: I got this idea from Zack and Cody: Maddie checks in. I hope I am not stealing it.

Everyone was rather busy with each of his or her own duties. They were preparing for the arrival of the Prince from Shikon Point, a small country in the east. Well, everyone was busy except for Kagome who was staring intently at the clock. The clock was showing 17.59 now.

"57,58,59,60!" Kagome then began to pack up and yelled across the counter to Sango. "Time to knock off Sango!" Sango noticed her friend's yelling and quickly ran across the hall and hissed at her friend.

"Kagome! We can't knock off now. The Prince is coming at 6 pm and Mr Naraku wanted us to be on duty until the Prince decided to sleep."

Kagome got a shock and frowned. "What if the Prince decided not to sleep? Then I don't need to go home. What's up with the Naraku guy? He can't do this to all of us. It is not fair. It's not as if he will give us the extra bonus."

Sango tried to wink at her friend when she saw Mr Naraku loomed behind Kagome, looking really angry.

"What if the Naraku guy decided to give you a extra bonus?" A voice boomed behind Kagome. Kagome sweat drop and turned to face her boss. "Mr Naraku, so what's the extra bonus?"

Mr Naraku looked at his employee and continued, "You will get to entertain the Prince 24 hours, attending to his every needs and making sure that he is all well."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. Mr Naraku then said, strutting past Kagome, "If you are lucky, you may get a tip." Kagome growled and could not believe what her boss just said.

"Here's the Prince!" A voice was heard and the required personnel lined up behind the entrance awaiting the royalty.

"I hate the Prince." Kagome grumbled as Sango comforted her friend and turned her in the direction of the Prince.

Kagome turned and look at her soon-to-be torturer and saw his handsome look. "I love the Prince!" She exclaimed.

The Prince had a well-built body, the electrifying blue eyes, the long hair and not forgetting, the charming smile. What can a girl do when she faced such a guy? She will almost collapse with swirl eyes of curse. That was what our dear Kagome did. Sango managed to catch her in time and said to her, "Get a grip."

"I am sorry." Kagome quickly apologized. The Prince then walked past her and winked at Kagome before continued walking. Kagome just stared after him with her saliva drooling out. Sango took out her handkerchief and wiped the corner of her friend's mouth.

XXXX

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dashed out of the elevator to see the Prince everyone had been raving crazily about.

"I got to see if he is more handsome than I am but I highly doubt so." Sesshomaru said, running to the main lobby.

"At least he does not put on make-up like you!" Inuyasha said.

"Why you!" Sesshomaru tripped Inuyasha, which sent Inuyasha sprawling onto the ground.

"You loony!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to catch up with Sesshomaru. They raced to the main lobby and stood behind the barrier to look at the Prince. Inuyasha saw how the Prince winked at Kagome and got furious. Sesshomaru saw that too and even saw, Kagome practically drooling after the Prince.

"How can he wink at Kagome? Does he have any interest in Kagome? If so, I will fight it out with him" Inuyasha grumbled as Sesshomaru and he walked back to their suite.

"Oh yeah right. I can see tomorrow's newspaper headline. It says ' A 12 year old boy loses to a Prince in a fight and the score is 10 to 0.' " Sesshomaru remarked.

"Shut your trap up!" Inuyasha barked back.

XXXX

Kagome was still in the lobby although the Prince left the place long ago.

"Did you see how the Prince wink at me?" Kagome said excitedly to Sango. Sango smiled and nodded, "I think he likes you."

"Like the way I like you?" A voice was heard as something slipped around Sango's shoulders.

"I hope not, Miroku!" Sango turned and slapped him. (Miroku's way of liking Sango. Touching her whenever he sees her.)

Then a figure came running up to the threesomes and it was someone they did not want to meet. Kikyo.

"Where's the Prince?" Kikyo asked.

"He's gone." Kagome said, eyeing on Kikyo's attire. It was a pink evening gown and she had slippers that were high-heeled and sliver in colour.

"Wow. Kikyo. You must be attending a ball or party. Well, you better get going now because it is going to get late soon." Sango said.

Kikyo then turned impatient and said, "Firstly, I dressed up to meet the Prince. Secondly, it's my trademark to be late at parties and balls."

"Typical behavior of a spoiled kid." Miroku muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kikyo snapped.

"Nothing."

"Good. I am going back to my suite to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow I am going to meet the prince." Kikyo then turned and walked elegantly back to the elevator.

"I thought she's not going to leave us alone." Kagome said.

"Oh, I heard that the Prince's name is Kouga as K-O-U-G-" Miroku was cut off by Sango who said, "I think we understand what you mean, Miroku."

"We better get home now. It's getting late." Kagome said.

"Yeah. Let me get my bag." Sango said but was blocked by Miroku who was holding up her bag.

"How do you know my locker combination?" Sango asked, surprised.

"In order to get close to you, I got to know everything about you. Your favourite colour, food and under-"

"Pervert!" We know what Miroku meant by 'under', don't we?

XXXX

The next day, Kagome went to work earlier than usual. She was hoping to meet the Prince. Sango and Miroku arrived and both were surprised to see Kagome already there standing behind her counter.

"Is this the Kagome we know?" Sango said as Miroku and she approached the candy counter.

"Yes. She hasn't changed since 12 hours ago." Kagome replied.

"Why are you here so early? Your check-in time is supposed to be 10 am and you are here already. Normally, you are here at 10.10 am." Miroku said.

Kagome finished arranging the chocolate bars and then said, "Actually, I arrived at 10.05 am." Then she hesitated, "I am still late, aren't I?"

"By 5 minutes." Sango said in a serious tone.

"Oh no. The Prince must have been gone." Kagome whined.

"Try coming earlier the next day." Sango said. With that, Miroku and she returned to their respective duties before Mr Naraku gave them any 'extra-bonus'.

"I would like that chocolate bar." Kagome stretched out her hand and reached for any chocolate bar within her range and held it up to the stranger.

"I don't think I want that." Kagome then looked up at the buyer and saw the familiar blue eyes staring straight into hers. The look which she had yearned to be looking since morning.

"You are Prince Kouga?" Kagome covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"Indeed, I am." Kouga smiled at Kagome. Kagome was dumbfounded. Here she was, talking to a real Prince. How cool can that be?

"I don't think you are the real candy-girl here right? That's because you don't know where your candies are." Kouga said.

_This Prince is rather dumb_ Kagome thought; she decided to play along and said, "Yes, I am not the candy girl here. I am just standing in for the _real _candy girl."

"Cool, so I am wondering if you are free tonight as I would like to invite you to Alicia Key's concert."

"Sorry can't, I have got to baby-sit the two brats upstairs." Kagome said without thinking but when she realized what she was talking and quickly said, "However, I can reject the baby-sitting job."

"Cool, so see you here tonight."

"Yeah sure!"

XXXX

Kagome talked to Izayoi about her not being able to make it to the baby-sitting job. Izayoi being very magnanimous forgave Kagome and decided to let the boys know.

She gathered the boys in the living room and said, "Change of plans tonight. Kagome won't be baby-sitting you two."

"No. Mommy. You can't do this. It's not fair to me." Inuyasha protested. Sesshomaru conked Inuyasha's head to silence him and then quickly added, "So we won't get baby-sit tonight?"

"No. I have managed to find another babysitter in time." Izayoi said. Both of them groaned.

_Ding-Dong _The doorbell went.

"Ah. She's here." Izayoi got up and walked to the door. The boys followed her to see their babysitter.

"Boys, greet Kaede." The boys could almost feel last night's dinner up in their throat as they saw an old, wrinkled lady standing in their doorway.

"That thing is going to watch us for the whole night?" Inuyasha said.

"_That thing _is going to make sure you get to bed on time. Go now Izayoi, don't be late." Kaede said.

"Mommy, please come home early." Inuyasha said to Izayoi.

"Aw. That's the first time you said that to me." Izayoi said sweetly.

"It will be his last." Sesshomaru said.

"Anyway, bye boys." Izayoi said

"Hell has arrived." Sesshomaru sighed.

XXXX

At the end of the concert, Kouga walked Kagome up to the floors where the suites were located. Kagome got no idea where to lead him to except to Izayoi's suite. They stopped right outside the suite and started talking.

Whereas, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were doing their work and heard voices outside.

"I think Mommy is home." Inuyasha said as he ran to the door. He tried to peek through the hole but he was short. Sesshomaru came and said, "Go away dwarf. Let the taller one does the seeing."

"Good idea," Inuyasha said as he kicked Sesshomaru's kneecaps. Sesshomaru thus landed on the ground on fours and Inuyasha climbed on him.

"Hey it's Kagome and the Prince." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru growled, "You are going to pay for this."

"Oh shut up!"

Outside, where Kagome and Kouga were, they were bidding farewell soon.

"I am leaving the next day tomorrow, Kagome." Kouga said.

"Really? Aren't you going to stay any longer?" Kagome said, feeling disappointed.

"I am sorry." Kouga replied.

"No it's ok." Kagome looked down.

Kouga then kissed Kagome on the cheek. Kagome was taken aback by his movement and blushed heavily. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight Kouga."

Inuyasha was watching the whole part and blew his temper.

"He kissed Kagome! I wish I could do that if only I am a few feet taller." Inuyasha said stamping on Sesshomaru back. Poor Sesshomaru!

"Get down! Idiot!" Sesshomaru snarled. Inuyasha then remembered he was still on his brother's back and quickly got down.

XXXX

Kagome slide down along the walls of the corridor, trying to remember the moment she had with the Prince just. Izayoi noticed her sitting on the floor and invited her into the suite.

"I am home; boys!" Izayoi said and was quite surprised when she saw the two of them sitting on the table doing their homework. "Where's Kaede?"

"Well, we fed her dinner and put her to sleep at exactly 9pm." Sesshomaru said. Izayoi walked over to Kaede and woke her up. Kaede woke up and said lazily, "That will be 10 bucks." Izayoi passed her the money and she left saying, "Bye idiot, bye Sesshy."

"Well, she called your nicknames." Izayoi said. Inuyasha nodded and turned angry when he saw Kagome.

"I am going into my room." He said as he stomped into his room.

"I will talk to him." Sesshomaru said.

"Talk but no fighting." Izayoi reminded him. Izayoi led Kagome to the couch and said, "Tell me everything about the Prince."

Kagome then explained to her about how cute he was and how attentive. She even told her that Kouga did not know that she was the candy-girl.

"So are you going to tell him the truth?" Izayoi asked. Just when Kagome was about to reply, a crashing sound came from the boys' room.

"I said no fighting!" Izayoi yelled.

"I don't know if I should." Kagome said. Another crashing sound was heard and plus some cursing.

"Curse one more word and you will be grounded!" Izayoi yelled. The crashing and cursing stopped immediately.

"You know he will know the truth sooner or later." Izayoi resumed to talking to Kagome. Kagome nodded and then got up saying, "I got to go now. It's getting late."

Izayoi ushered Kagome to the door and said, "Good night, dear." Kagome smiled and left with lots of thoughts on her mind.

XXXX

The next day, Kagome got to the hotel early. As in 10 am that is. She had decided to tell the Prince the truth.

The Prince suddenly appeared in front of her and said, "I am leaving now."

"Will you be back again, Prince Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe I will."

"I have got something to tell you." Kagome said and decided to continue after seeing Kouga's face.

"I am the candy girl here." Kagome admitted.

Kouga laughed and said, "No wonder you are so sweet." He leaned forth and kissed Kagome on the lips. "Bye Kagome."

"Bye Kouga."

XXXX

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saw the kissing scene again and Inuyasha was angry.

"He kissed her again. I am the one who then have the right to kiss. " Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru then covered his brother's eyes this time and said, "Let's go."


	4. Tell The Truth

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"You are so dead when Izayoi hears about your math test." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha as they entered their suite.

"What am I to do? Oh. How life is so cruel to a cute guy like me?" Inuyasha whimpered in a mock voice. The truth why Inuyasha was going to get it from Izayoi was because he had once again failed his math.

"If you are cute, I will be chased by many girls." Sesshomaru countered.

"You do get chased by many girls." Inuyasha mumbled. (Fangirls: Yeah!)

"Do you have any idea how I should tell my mother and not getting any punishment?" Inuyasha asked his older brother though he was not expecting any brilliant answer.

"Tell you what, write a death note announcing your result. Put it next to you and jump out of the suite window. This way, you can tell Izayoi your result and not get any punishment at the same time. That's because you are dead! And I will be very very happy." Sesshomaru said as he slammed the door of the bathroom.

"Quit slamming that door!" Inuyasha yelled as he sat on the foot of his bed, thinking on how to break the news to his mother.

XXXX

Kagome was unpacking a box of newly arrived chocolates when someone came running to her counter and started banging on the bell, continuously.

"Stop jamming your hand on the bell." Kagome snapped as she stood up. To her horror, she saw two eyes staring at her. Kagome screamed hysterically and the entire lobby turned to look at her.

"Sorry." Kagome quickly apologized and turned to look at the object that made her screamed. "Kikyo." She muttered under her breath. There stood the heiress of the hotel carrying a white miniature poodle.

"What the freaking thing is that?" Kagome squeaked as she tried to get away from the dog.

"That's my dog. I just bought it." Kikyo explained.

"What's its name?" Kagome asked, annoyingly.

"Chocolate." Kikyo lose control on the grip over the poodle as it jumped onto the counter. Kagome got irritated and said to the dog, "Look Chocolate, I don't know why you are called Chocolate though you are not chocolate in colour but you don't belong to the chocolates I am selling ok? They are edible and you are not; they are sweet and you are not so get off!"

The poodle barked and showed its fangs at Kagome ferociously who in return, gave a death glare. Kikyo then continued to rant, "I am going to leave it with you here for two nights as I going to Paris for shopping so I have left Chocolate's timetable on her bed. Tata!" Kikyo turned around and left through the main door. Kagome looked at the ball of fur deposited on the counter and looked at it.

"Maybe we have got off the wrong foot. So let's go up to your suite and find what's going on." Kagome carried the dog, which barked in agreement. She still cannot get over the fact that she will be spending two days with a dog and wondered if she could survive these two days.

XXXX

Inuyasha moped around the house which soon annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Hey, can you stop pacing up and down? Are you suffering from trauma or what?" Sesshomaru snarled at his annoying half-brother.

"Look Sesshy, having you in anyone's lives is a trauma to anyone and for your information, I am thinking a way to tell mommy of my results." Inuyasha yelled back.

"Look idiot, I will tell you a solution but I won't give my idea for free." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha turned to look at his brother and got interested in what he had to say. It was only a few more minutes before his mother returned home from singing downstairs so he got desperate.

"State the price." Inuyasha said in a business tone.

"5 bucks."

"Deal." Inuyasha then fished out five bucks from his back pocket and hand it over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru inspected the note to make sure it was real before continuing.

"When Izayoi returned home from work, she's usually tired and she will not be able to listen to what you have to say 100 attentively. So you could say out your math result and she will not be able to register it into her brain that you failed your math again and you will not get punished." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled and said, "Hey. Not a bad idea."

"What can you expect from genius Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru said haughtily.

"Wait, but what will happen if the plan fails?" Inuyasha countered.

"You will get the 5 bucks back. However, it always works 100 on our father." Sesshomaru said.

"You mean that you are not sure it will work on Izayoi?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"It never hurts to try." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha slumped down on the sofa. Since Izayoi was returning soon, he had no other choice but to try out this method then.

XXXX

Kagome and Chocolate sat down on the sofa in the suite. Kagome was polishing the nails of Chocolate's claws.

"Oh great. Now I am sitting here filing a dog's nails. How pathetic my life had become." Kagome grumbled. Chocolate barked and growled.

"Well, it is not my fault that your owner decided to leave you in my care and she herself flew off to Paris." Kagome snapped back. Chocolate then whimpered and covered its nose with a paw.

"Aw. I am so sorry to point that out. Actually you are better than your owner, I think." Kagome hugged the dog closer to her chest. Chocolate whimpered again.

"Oh great, now I am talking to a dog and I really need to get a life." Kagome said which Chocolate barked in agreement.

XXXX

It was 10 pm now in the night and Inuyasha, with Sesshomaru, sat down on the sofa awaiting Izayoi's return.

"Remember what you have to do?" Sesshomaru reminded Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and then, they heard a click coming from the door. Inuyasha jumped up and got ready. Sesshomaru mouthed good luck to his brother as Izayoi entered the room, looking very tired and dragging her feet.

"Mommy, I have got bad news for you." Inuyasha stammered as cold sweats dropped down from his forehead.

"Whatever that is, considered yourself grounded" Izayoi said as she walked past Inuyasha and went straight into her room. Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded and he turned to Sesshomaru and said, "I need the 5 bucks back." Sesshomaru then quickly said, "I have another plan and it's for free."

"It betters works." Inuyasha growled.

"Here's the plan. Izayoi always wakes up in the last minute and she will always be in a rush. So all you have to do is to announce your result to her when she's rushing to work." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha was convinced and headed back to the room and sleep. Hoping that the plan will work.

XXXX

The next morning arrived and as usual, Izayoi was rushing to work.

"Where's my jacket?" Izayoi's voice was heard in the dining area where the boys were having breakfast now.

"Get ready in 3 seconds," Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyasha. Then, they raised their fingers. One, two, three. Izayoi came out and said, "I am going to sing now. Bye."

Sesshomaru then quickly nudged Inuyasha and Inuyasha responded by saying very quickly, "Mom, I did something bad."

Izayoi then hurriedly put on her shoes and said to Inuyasha, "Ok, get yourself grounded." She then left the suite.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Oh great! Now I am grounded two times."

Sesshomaru shrugged and said, "Tough luck."

Inuyasha then out-stretched his hand and said, "My five bucks?" Sesshomaru then reluctantly took out the five-dollar note form his pocket and passed it to Inuyasha.

XXXX

Inuyasha went down to the main lobby to find someone to play a prank with. He glanced around the hall but found no suitable target. Nr Naraku was not there; Sango and Miroku were busy with their own tasks and bossy Kikyo was not there either. Sighing, he made his way to the candy bar.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said as he placed his hands on the counter.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome replied, placing Chocolate on the counter.

"Let me guess. This is Kikyo's dog." Inuyasha said, eyeing how well the dog was accessorized.

"Yeah. I am pathetic for baby-sitting a dog." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"But not as pathetic as me." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome then got surprised and asked what had happened. Inuyasha related to her how he scored badly about the math test and he had not told Izayoi about it. Kagome listened attentively and knew it was time for her advice.

"Look, Inuyasha. You got to tell your mother sooner or later so why not just tell her straight in the face. The most you get from her is a punishment. I bet your mother won't like it if you keep things from her after all you are her child." Kagome said, "Me too, won't like to tell my mother about my poor results but the truth will come out then."

Inuyasha listened and nodded, "Thanks Kagome." He turned and left.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome.

"I can tutor you math next time." She said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome before finding his mother to tell her the truth.

Kagome then looked at the dog on the counter, "I give good advice huh?" Chocolate barked and snuggled up against Kagome.

XXXX

Inuyasha ran to the bar Izayoi was working and found her sitting on stage, going over her lines.

"Hey mommy. I have got something to tell you?" Inuyasha said softly as he approached his mother slowly.

Izayoi looked at her son and amazed at her son's sudden visit. "Come and sit with me." Izayoi edged to let Inuyasha sit beside her.

"Mommy, I did badly for my math test." Inuyasha said, on the verge of crying.

Izayoi looked at her son and smiled. She knew it must have taken him a lot of courage for him to admit his mistake.

"Oh Inuyasha." Izayoi then Inuyasha into her embrace. "There's a little disappointment in my heart but I am proud of you to admit it."

Inuyasha then said, "Am I still getting punished?"

"That's inevitable." Izayoi began. "However, it won't be heavy. Just submit at least 10 questions of Math everyday to me." Inuyasha groaned and grumbled as he left to return to the suite.

"Make some more noises and I will increase my punishment." Izayoi called after him. Inuyasha kept quiet immediately and dashed up to the suite.

XXXX

"Oh Chocolate!" Kikyo cried as she ran into the lobby and dumping her shopping bags into Miroku's arms.

"What the-?" Miroku growled as he stared at the heaps of shopping bags. Sango was beside him to calm and soothe Miroku down.

Kagome got astonished at Kikyo's grand entrance (which was not surprising) and got ready to hand over the dog back to its rightful owner.

"Thanks Kagome for taking care of Chocolate." Kikyo said.

"You are welcome." Kagome said, and thought since when the heiress has manners.

"So where's Chocolate?" Kikyo began. Kagome got down and picked up Chocolate to give it back to Kikyo.

"Oh Chocolate!" Kikyo said, extending her arms to carry the dog. Chocolate did not run into Kikyo's arms though which surprised Kagome.

"What did you do to my precious?" Kikyo accused.

Kagome hugged Chocolate and said, "You abandoned Chocolate for your shopping trips. Can you believe how terrible it must have felt?" Chocolate barked in agreement. Kikyo then cried and said, "Oh I am so sorry Chocolate. I won't do that again!" Kagome then hand over Chocolate to Kikyo and watched their loving moment.

"I hate to butt in loving moments but fir the dog-sitting fees," Kagome said, "That will be 1000 bucks."

XXXX

Sorry for the late update. I have writers' block now. Ah!


	5. Brotherly love?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Izayoi stood outside the door.

Taking in a big breath, she slowly opened it.

She peeked through the door as if looking for any dangerous objects.

"Peace at last!" She exclaimed when she found out that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not at home. Izayoi threw her handbag across the table and plopped herself onto the sofa. Heaving a big sigh, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the serenity around her. "Heaven is here." She sighed in bliss. That was until…

"You stupid Sesshy, can't you just leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled as he opened the door and stepped in.

"So, why don't you just leave me alone in the first place!" Sesshomaru's yelling was heard shortly after.

Izayoi snapped open her eyes quickly and shoot her wrist up to look at the time now to see if it was time for school dismissal or maybe, both of them had skipped school. Sadly, it was time for them to return home. Izayoi then heaved a heavy and depressing sigh. "Hell is here."

"Why are you even in my life?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Why are you even in mine?" Sesshomaru snapped back.

Izayoi could not control this nonsense any longer and she decided it was time to take some action.

"Shut up! Go to your room now!" She ordered loud and clear that sent Inuyasha and Sesshomaru scrambling to their room within 3 seconds. Izayoi returned to the sofa and closed her eyes, feeling grateful that the useless fight between the two brothers was over.

After 2 minutes, another argument began.

"You are an idiotic pig!" Inuyasha screamed from the room.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Sesshomaru retorted back.

"Oh yeah, so you want a piece of me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I thought you would never ask!" Sesshomaru yelled. Soon, crashing and banging sounds were heard coming out from the boys' room. Izayoi sat on the sofa, counting to 100 to control her anger.

"98,99,100." She muttered. She got up and stormed to the boys' room, opened the door and said, "What is going on in here?"

The boys' in a tangled up against each other replied "Nothing."

"I will believe nothing as happened if you are not tangled up together." Izayoi said, crossing her hand. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly de-tangled themselves and stared at the ground feeling guilty. Izayoi then said, "Why can't you two get along like normal siblings?"

"That's because he is not normal!" Both of them said at the same time. They glared at each other before resuming looking back the ground.

"Well, but why can't you two agree on something?" Izayoi then continued.

"That's because he is being difficult!" Both of them replied together again.

"There! You both agree that both of you are being difficult so you should be go easy with each other." Izayoi paused. Both boys then replied ok.

"So handshake." Izayoi smiled.

Sesshomaru stretched his hand and Inuyasha took it. As both of them shook hand, they had a look of agony on their faces as they were crushing each other hand instead of shaking.

XXXX

The next morning, Izayoi walked out of her bedroom and stretched herself. However, what's happening before her was a once in a lifetime time experience. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru actually woke up so early and they were sitting in the dining area, eating breakfast. Well, maybe eating breakfast was not that so amazing but no words of insults were passed to one another? Izayoi closed her eyes and opened them again, not believing what was happening.

"Hey Mum, you want some breakfast?" Inuyasha asked. Izayoi opened her mouth, struggling to find something to say as this was her first time experiencing this event.

"I take that as a yes then." Inuyasha said as he took out a piece of bread.

"Can you pass me that butter, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked politely. Now, this was getting out of hand. No calling of Sesshy anymore?

"Sure, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, passing the butter to Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said as he spread the butter onto the bread.

"You are welcome." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha finished buttering the bread and hand it over to Izayoi. Izayoi took it and wondered how long will this last.

XXXX

"Izayoi. Psst, Izayoi." A voice hissed to get Izayoi's attention. She turned towards the hissing and found out that it was Kagome who did that.

"What is it?" Izayoi walked over to Kagome's candy bar.

"Something wrong must have happened to your boys." Kagome whispered.

Izayoi gave a shocked look and whispered back, "What's wrong with them?"

"They are behaving strangely." Kagome then pointed to the brothers sitting on the lobby's sofas. Izayoi turned to look at her kids. True enough! They were indeed behaving strangely. By that, I meant that they were sharing a bar of chocolates.

"They have been behaving like that ever since their last fight." Izayoi said.

Kagome nodded and focused onto the boys again.

XXXX

So for the past three days, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been treating each other so well that everyone around them has been worried.

Izayoi's thoughts- Have they really bury the hatchet?

Kagome's thoughts- What on the earth has happened?

Sango's thoughts- The lobby is quiet. Too quiet.

Miroku's thoughts- Wow. That Inuyasha kid does not want to play with my trolley anymore. That's new.

Mr Naraku's thoughts- The twins are quiet nowadays. Maybe they are hatching a plot. I must be on red-alert.

XXXX

Izayoi sat down with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru one day and they had a talk about it.

"So… job well done with anger management." Izayoi stammered. She looked at them nervously and they stared at her, wondering what she is going to say next.

"See it isn't that hard to be friendly with each other right?" Izayoi then find something quickly. Then again, the boys stared at her like some dumb freaks.

"Well, are you getting used to it?" Izayoi asked. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. And looked at Izayoi.

"Man, just say something! Anything!" Izayoi screamed. She could not take this anymore. The silence was totally driving her nuts. Then, she realized that she was so used to the boys' usual fighting.

"Anything?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes anything." Izayoi said.

"Ok, this Inuyasha is totally atrocious, bad, crazy, disgusting, extremely retarded and frivolous." Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Wow. You got a wide range of vocabulary." Izayoi commented.

"Well. You are sickening from head to toe, have an attitude that stinks, such a smart aleck and teacher's pet and such a show off. This totals up to being a loser!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Wow. You have the thing to become a debater." Izayoi commented.

Then as usual, our famous duo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, started their usual bickering and insults thrown at each other. Izayoi laid back and enjoyed the moment.

"This is what I called a perfect moment." She sighed.

XXXX

Wow, this chapter stinks. I don't know what to write next but I am not going to give up on this story. However, it may take longer time. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

"No matter what, I want the two brothers out of the lobby, out of my sight and if it's possible, out of my life." Hotel Manager Mr Naraku ordered to the group of staff.

"Like that is even possible." Miroku snickered. Both Sango and Kagome turned around and gave a glare that said if you want to live just shut up.

The hotel was preparing for the commencement of the beauty pageant. Well, since it was a beauty pageant, Inuyasha would make his presence obvious, won't he?

"I want absolute perfect because the French ambassador's daughter is competing too." Mr Naraku ended off.

Everyone then crossed their fingers; some muttered their prayers before they continued their duties.

We know why they do that.

XXXX

"All right, there's a beauty pageant going on." Inuyasha said excitedly as he entered the suite. Sesshomaru just brushed past him.

Of course, Inuyasha loves to annoy his half brother and he hates to be ignored. He continued his ramblings and said, "There are going to have lots of cute girls, my dear brother."

Sesshomaru still ignored him and continued reading his scientific novel on 100 ways to kill your brother.

"Of course, they will be more attracted to me than you." Inuyasha smirked haughtily.

Sesshomaru's veins popped in his head.

"That's because I am more attractive," Inuyasha continued.

Sesshomaru considered sharpening his claws.

"And I have more charisma than you," Inuyasha ended with a pose that was self-proclaimed to be irresistible.

That was the last straw.

Sesshomaru slowly got up and walked to his half brother before plummeting his fist into the wall.

"Firstly, I have the whole school of girls at my feet so that makes me more attractive than you. Secondly, I definitely have more charisma and I am more sophisticated than you. Lastly, I read in my book that by torturing you to death is the best way to kill one's brother. But I decided to skip than and go straight to strangling you instead." With that, Sesshomaru got into a fight with Inuyasha. Once again.

Izayoi then just had to enter the room and saw the two boys doing what could have gotten them into trouble.

She took a deep breath and using her diaphragm, she yelled, "Stop!"

The chandelier in the hotel lobby shook vigorously and the shocked tourists looked up.

"There they go again." Kagome thought while she was kept amused by how Mr Naraku was "entertained" by Kikyo's past of being a beauty queen.

XXXX

Needless to say, both of the boys were grounded and they were kept at least a 2 metre radius apart. Before Izayoi left for work, she said to Sesshomaru, "For that hole in the wall, that's coming out of your pocket money."

Inuyasha smiled and Sesshomaru had to resist the temptation to beat up Inuyasha again.

XXXX

"So you see, that's how I became a beauty queen." Kikyo said. Kagome, Sango and Miroku looked at her with their mouth opened. She had obviously talked about the same topic for the past 3 days and still counting.

"Kikyo, if you don't mind, but we really got to get ready for the pageant," Kagome said desperately.

"Oh, you got to remember that it is my daddy who's paying you not the pageant." Kikyo smirked.

The trio just sighed and they continued with their job. Though they wished they had brought along their earplugs.

XXXX

Soon, the big day arrived. Everyone was busy coordinating their work and our beloved half-brothers were bored.

"Say Sesshy, shall we go crash the pageant?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Like so not?" Sesshomaru snapped back.

"Come on, it will be fun." Inuyasha egged him on.

"Read my lips." Sesshomaru sneered as he crawled slowly to Inuyasha until his face was almost touching Inuyasha's. "I am not crashing the stupid pageant."

Inuyasha flinched and said, "Okok, I get the point. You're like a woman experiencing PMS."

"I am not a woman!" Sesshomaru growled.

"You are! Because you dare not crash the party." Inuyasha mocked.

"Try me." Sesshomaru challenged him.

"Let's go then." With that, they dashed out of the door.

XXXX

Mr Naraku was frantically trying to make things work. He even specially went to the security and asked that both half-brothers to be banned from entering the ballroom.

"Oh Mr Naraku, help me. The French ambassador's daughter is a killer." A staff pleaded to Mr Naraku as if his life depended on it.

"Well, what?" Mr Naraku said.

"She wants me to act as her model and test her make up on me."

Then a staff came in and said, "Mr Naraku, one of the girls decided to go missing and it will disrupt the whole programme."

This time, Mr Naraku panicked. He then pushed the male staff away and said, "Well, continue being her model then." Then, he walked away to find the missing girl.

The male staff felt dejected and muttered to himself, "I have lowered my dignity as a man."

"Oh just kill me"

XXXX

Just then, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had entered the ballroom. Surprisingly without as deterrence from the security guards.

"I am going in." Inuyasha said as he walked in. Sesshomaru decided to play safe and waited outside.

A stylist walked past, trying to find the unknown missing participant. He saw Sesshomaru waiting outside and talked into his walkie talkie, "I found her."

He then dragged Sesshomaru away to the dressing room despite the fact that he was practically struggling.

XXXX

Kikyo strutted into the ballroom and saw the stage. Maybe it was her reminiscences of a beauty queen that made her decide to walk on the stage again.

Mr Naraku saw her attempt to get on the stage. He quickly walked over to her and grabbed her off.

"Miss Kikyo, you can't go on the stage." Mr Naraku said very nicely.

"Why not?" Kikyo asked, dumbly.

"It's only for the contestants."

Kikyo was not happy with the answer and she said, " I am a beauty queen for a long period of time and"

"Kagome can accompany you throughout this pageant." Mr Naraku cut off Kikyo and pulled Kagome.

Kagome saw the trouble she was getting into and said, "I had to deliver these candies." She held up her bags of sweets. Mr Naraku took them away and thrust them into the hands of Sango. "Problem solved." He said. Sango shot Kagome an apologetic look and ran away before she suffered the same fate as Kagome.

"This is so not fair. I am just responsible of delivering those candies. Now I had to babysit the spoiled brat." Kagome cried.

XXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual beauty pageant." The emcee said cheerfully. Kikyo was there sulking and Kagome's face was even darker.

Inuyasha was hiding behind a pillar and was very excited when the girls began to parade down the runway.

"You know, Sesshy, these girls are hot. It would be great if I can pick up one of them." Inuyasha said.

When he got no reply, he turned around and saw many people looking at him. Obviously they thought he was a bit loony to the extent that he talked to himself. Then he saw a very pretty girl and he walked over to her.

"Hi. I am Inuyasha," Inuyasha said in his supposedly deep voice.

The girl smiled and said, "I am Benedette, the ambassador's daughter."

"Next contestant, Miss Benedette."

Inuyasha smiled idly at the girl and when he heard what the emcee said, he looked back at the stage.

"Wait a minute, if you are Benedette then who is she?" Inuyasha pointed to the runway. The girl shrugged and both looked at the runway.

The "girl" appeared and "she" looked somewhat familiar. "She" had those piercing eyes and the markings on "her" cheeks. The long silver hair. Inuyasha gasped, he knew who "she" was.

"Oh boy!"

XXXX

Sesshomaru was walking down the runway, sulking. He had makeup on his face. His long silver hair was tied up into pigtails. What's more, he was wearing a frilly dress. Surprisingly, no one questioned about this "girl's" sexuality and cheered even louder. Then, the show ended.

Inuyasha snickered. He knew what to say to his "beloved" half-brother later.

XXXX

"You know, they actually weren't that pretty. Unlike me, the beautiful-est of them all." Kikyo commented.

"It's most beautiful?" Kagome said. She really wondered why Kikyo was able to graduate from elementary school when her grammar was downright atrocious.

"Thank you for saying I am the most beautiful." Kikyo smiled and could finally concentrate on the show knowing that somebody had complimented her beauty. Not that Kagome meant it.

Kagome rolled her eyes and focused back to the pageant. She somehow thought she saw Sesshomaru up there. Sango, Miroku, Izayoi and Mr Naraku thought so too.

_That's a female beauty pageant. He couldn't be there. _Kagome thought. _Right?_

XXXX

Finally the results were out.

"The judges had a very difficult time choosing the winner and they had made a decision which everybody here will agree." The emcee said.

"The winner is..."

Inuyasha crossed his fingers and mouthed Sesshomaru.

Kagome hoped she will not hear what she expected.

Sango and Miroku were eager to know who.

Izayoi thought of the punishments for her two boys.

Mr Naraku was praying that the evil brothers would not do something stupid.

"Miss Benedette." The emcee announced.

"Yay! I won!" The real Benedette exclaimed. She was beside Inuyasha. Everyone turned and looked at her. If Benedette was here, then who was imposing her on stage?

Just then, Sesshomaru threw a tantrum and shouted, "I have had enough! Whoever did this shall pay with his life!"

With that, he stormed off the stage and back to the hotel suite. Everyone was shocked that the winner was actually a 14 year old boy.

XXXX

"Oh dear! Sesshy is the beauty queen. He turned feminine." Inuyasha laughed out loud upon reaching the suite.

"That's enough Inuyasha." Izayoi said sternly, following closely behind.

Izayoi went and asked Sesshomaru how he ended up clinching the title. Sesshomaru had no choice but to divulge what exactly had happened.

"Well, at least you won. I used to take part in these pageants but never won." Izayoi remembered.

"I think you are the prettiest Mommy." Inuyasha said as he hugged his mother.

"Thanks for your compliment but that is not getting you off the hook." Izayoi said.

"But I did not do anything." Inuyasha wailed.

"This would not have happened if you had not decided to crash the party, dragging your brother along too."

So Inuyasha got his punishment and Sesshomaru was mentally scarred for life.


End file.
